Ferins Isle
The island lies in Amot bay and is filled with ash bananas a long brownish-yellow fruit related to the yam with the slight resemblance to the banana that when opened shows a purple inside.It is often added to the fruit pies one of the famous exports of Ferins isle which is a famous dessert it tastes like crème caramel mixed with ice cream and it is a favorite export of Ferins isle no Amish gathering would be complete without fruit pie or Crème Caramel d' Fruit.Ferins isle was once home to a group of Ti Yuan monks who came here to spread Ahddubism they built a lot of things in Ferins isle including much of Ferin city.The island is known as The Island of Treaties for 987 treaties were done here.The Ti Yuan monks lived here in an island which was ruled as a Theocracy ruled by the Council of Elders who ruled over Jongmu island.The island was conquered by the Thudorans later on.Under Thudoran rule the monks became slaves and were married to Thudoran women.Ferins isle was renamed Ferins after George Williams Louis Albert Z. Ferins who conquered Jongmu island.Ferins isle fruit pies are very famous so famous in fact that the Organization of the Merchants of Lolosia made the crème caramel d' fruit intangible heritage of the cuisine of Lolosia the highest honor the O.M.L. can give.After the reestablishing of Amland the capital was in Galbazaloningham until the republic was changed into a dictatorship by the dictator Bruce Achilleus O'Lenin who ruled Amland with an iron fist for 23 years until the coup d'etat which changed Amland into a monarchy again then the capital was moved to Ferins isle.Today Ferins isle mainly exports fruit pies.Fruit pies were invented when a monk was experimenting with crème caramel,ice cream and ash banana jam when he made creme caramel with a hole in the middle with an open bottom he added ash banana jam inside along with ash banana ice cream on top and he made the first fruit pie of course it's not complete without chocolate the fruit pie would evolve until in the end the fruit pie was closed with a gooey filling inside with chocolate at the bottom,with caramel sauce and with purple yam cake crumbs on top.Ash bananas are only in Ferins isle and it can only survive in an environment similar to Ferins isle and there is no other place in the multiverse that's environment is like Ferins isle for Ferins isle's soil is filled with volcanic ash,it rains twice a day,tropical climate half of the year,temperate half of the year,has liquid gold deep beneath the surface and has six seasons winter,rainy,spring,summer,dry and autumn.Without all these factors ash bananas can't grow.Another famous dish from Ferins isle is the famous egg custard tart made by the Jongmu monks an open faced baked pastry filled with egg custard it is a dish sold by the monks for a silver piece and the money goes to charity.The dessert is widely coveted by Amish people.The dish however is not as famous as fruit pies. Category:Amland Category:Politics